Never Give Up
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Kecewa Wonwoo saat surat yang dihantar kepada Mingyu tidak langsung dibaca. Dia juga terasa seolah-olah ditolak luahan perasaannya. Tapi hari-harinya semakin aneh apabila Mingyu sentiasa cuba mendapatkan perhatian daripadanya walaupun agak dingin caranya. Kehadiran Jongkook membuatkan Wonwoo mengetap bibirnya. Wenhui pula berjaya membuatkan Mingyu semakin gelisah. Silakan membaca.


Hello Guyz! Im back with new fresh story about meanie again.

I just love them too much haha

Hope you guyz enjoy it

PAIRING :

Wonwoo X Mingyu

 **Never Give Up**

Aku putus asa! Aku benci cinta dan aku tak akan bercinta lagi! Satu tekad yang aku dah tanam sejak aku menghantar surat pada Mingyu dan sejak aku menerima suratku kembali tanpa apa-apa balasan daripada dia.

"Kenapa Wonwoo? Kau nampak macam tak ada mood pun". Soal Jihoon yang merupakan rakan baik aku.

"Teringatkan Mingyu?". Kata-kata Soonyoung membuatkan aku berpaling memandangnya.

"Apa pula teringatkan Mingyu? Tak adalah! Dia tu cool sangat! Lagipun akukan dah putus asa! Hahaha!". Aku ketawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Bisinglah. Kau ni jenis tak reti diam". Aku memandang Mingyu yang masuk ke kelas.

Dengan pantas aku menekup mulut. Dia membuka beg dan mengambil buku lalu keluar. Aku, Jihoon dan Soonyoung berpandangan sesama sendiri. Mingyu berlalu keluar daripada kelas meninggalkan kami bertiga yang masih terpaku di dalam kelas. Aku tersedar dan turut mengeluarkan buku nota sain kemudian berlalu ke arah pintu.

"Dia terlalu dingin". Ucapku sebelum berlalu keluar daripada kelas. Ya! Dia terlampau dingin pada aku tapi tidak pada orang lain. Dia dingin yang amat pada aku sahaja. Dia sporting bila bersama teman-temannya.

Di Seoul Square…

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa tujuan datang Seoul Square. Bosan betullah! Tanpa diduga, aku berlanggaran dengan seseorang membuatkan aku jatuh terduduk. Sakit weyh!

"Awak okey?". Suara tu! Aku macam pernah dengar dan macam aku kenal. Aku memanggung kepala aku. Sungguh aku terkejut begitu juga dengan lelaki yang menghulurkan tangannya ke arah aku.

"Jongkook?!".

"Wonwoo?!". Kami menyoal serentak. Oh my! Why must I meet him?! It so unlucky!

"Nak aku tolong?". Dia masih menghulurkan tangannya ke arah aku.

"Thanks but no thanks. For what you helping me? Trying to be nice huh?". Aku bangun dan menepuk-nepuk baju aku.

"Kau benci aku lagikah? Nampak sangat yang kau tak mahu pandang aku lagi". Dia berkata perlahan.

"Ada ke orang yang sanggup melihat bekas kekasih yang pernah menghancurkan hati mereka? None of them right? That because if they see face that make their heart broken into pieces then they will cry again. Don't ever try to talk with me again". Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongkook di belakang.

Cinta pertama aku adalah cinta yang paling pahit dan jatuh cinta buat kali kedua juga adalah pahit. Sakitnya hati ini. Air mata aku mula mengalir setitis demi setitis. Kenapa ia tak mahu berhenti mengalir? Sakitnya~

Di sekolah…

Jihoon dan Soonyoung mendekati aku dengan riak wajah yang menunjukkan bahawa dia amat risau. Oh my. Ni mesti nak tanya sebab apa mata aku sembab.

"What happen, Wonwoo?". Jihoon mengesat mata aku.

"Nothinglah. Aku cuma tak dapat tidur lena sahaja". Kataku perlahan. Ya! Aku tak dapat tidur lena selepas berjumpa dengan Jongkook semalam. Bukan sahaja tidak dapat tidur lena tambahan lak aku nangis malam tadi sekali.

Seungcheol sangsungnim mula masuk ke kelas. Itu! Ialah guru matematik aku. Hari ini kami kena buat graf. Kalau masuk bab graf memang aku pandai. Wahaha! Bajet ler tuh. Tengah khusyuk aku buat, tiba-tiba Mingyu mendekati aku. Dia melihat graf aku dan kembali ke mejanya semula dan kemudiannya datang ke arah aku kembali sambil membawa kertas grafnya berserta kerusi. Apa hal mamat ni?

"Aku nak belajar dengan kau sebab aku tak berapa pandai bab graf ni".

Gek! Dia still berkata-kata dengan nada cool lagi! Bencinya dia ni!

"Boleh je". Apa lagi? Confirm lah aku ajar dia cara-cara buat graf. Kan bagus kalau Seungcheol sangsungnim bagi ulangkaji bab graf je tiap-tiap hari. Huhuhu.

"Mingyu…". Aku memanggil perlahan namanya.

"Hmm".

"Aku nak tanya, kau tak rasa beban ke sebab aku sukakan kau?". Aku menyoal Mingyu.

Jawapannya? Diam. Dia tak jawab dan terus fokus. Ada aku hentak gak mamat ni. Nasib baik aku ada perasaan sayang kat kau kalau tak dah lama aku hentak kau ni.

"Question no 2, kau tak baca langsung surat aku?". Jawapannya? Tetap berdiam diri. Woi! Kau pekak ke apa?!

"Question no 3, kenapa kau bagi balik surat tu tapi tak ada balasan?". Dan jawapannya…

"Soalan 2 a ni macam mana nak buat? Aku tak faham". Nak nangis! Abaikan sahajalah. Mungkin dia tak dengar agaknya.

Aku terpandangkan Wenhui yang sedang nyenyak tidur. Kau punya pasal lah ni Wenhui. Kalau kau tak letak surat tu dalam beg Mingyu pastinya tak jadi begini. This is so awkward! I can't take it anymore! Lama aku pandang ke arah Wenhui. Semasa aku memandang semula ke arah Mingyu dia turut memandang Wenhui bagai ada sahaja yang dia tidak puas hati pada Wenhui.

"Okeylah! Soalan 2 a tu macam ni…". Aku mula berpura-pura gembira dan mengajar Mingyu dengan perasaan palsu.

"Aku nak dengar sendiri". Aku memandang Mingyu apabila dia mula bersuara.

"Apa?". Aku menyoal dek tak berapa dengar ayatnya tadi.

"Aku dah faham. Terima kasih". Dia mengambil kertas grafnya dan kembali menarik kerusi ke arah mejanya semula.

Apa yang dia kata sebentar tadi? Wenhui mula mendekati aku. Tanpa aku sedar Wenhui sudahpun berada di hadapan mata. Apahal mamat ni? Bila masa pula dia bangun?

"Seronok?". Dia menyoal aku.

"Bolehlah". Muka aku merona merah dan Wenhui pula…dia ketawakan aku.

Pada pandangan Mingyu…

Kenapa dia selalu dengan Wenhui? Aku yang ada depan mata dia pun, dia tak pandang lagi. Adakah hati dia mula beralih? Apakah aku terlalu dingin dengannya? Kenapa dia masih pandang Wenhui dan bukannya aku?

"Okeylah! Soalan 2 a tu macam ni…". Senyuman dia palsu! Apakah kau ikhlas mengajar aku?

"Aku nak dengar sendiri". Aku nak dengar sendiri luahan perasan kau yang kau ucap sendiri dan bukan hantar guna surat.

"Apa?". Alamak? Terlepas cakap pula! Cari idea untuk lari!

"Aku dah faham. Terima kasih". Dengan pantas aku mengambil kertas graf dan menarik kerusi berlalu daripada mejanya. Dingin lagikah aku pada dia?

Wenhui dah bangun dan nampaknya dia bercakap dengan Wonwoo. Aku tak pernah nampak Wonwoo merona macam itu. Huruf depan nama pun nak sama. Apa aku nak buat ni?

Pada pandangan Wonwoo…

Laju sahaja aku membawa langkah namun aku masih tak tahu manakah arah tuju aku. Aku mengakhiri perjalananku dengan berlanggar dengan seseorang. Sakit weyh! Lagi sekali…

"Wonwoo?". Aku memandang lelaki yang sedang menghulurkan tangan ke arah aku itu. Asal langgar je mesti mamat ni. Dah kenapa? Tak adilnya dunia!

"Tak perlu". Aku mula bangun dan mula melangkah pergi. Lengan aku ditarik menyebabkan aku berundur ke belakang.

"Apa kau nak lagi, Jongkook?". Aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Kau bencikan aku sangat-sangatkah?".

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu tanya benda remeh kalau kau sendiri sudah tahu kan?". Aku memandang Jongkook dengan pandangan yang amat tajam.

"Kalau aku kata yang aku mahu kau kembali pada aku semula, adakah kau akan terima?". Kata-kata Jongkook membuatkan aku terpaku. Aku mencari sinar kejujuran di dalam anak matanya.

"Aku tak mahu kembali pada orang yang pernah menghancurkan hati aku! Lepaskan aku!". Aku cuba menarik tanganku namun masih dipegang erat.

Tangan aku dilerai kuat oleh seseorang membuatkan aku menghalakan pandangan ke arah kananku begitu juga Jongkook. Tangan aku digenggam kuat. Mingyu! Oh my! Biar betul ni?

"Siapa kau?". Jongkook mula meletakkan tangannya disisinya.

"Perlu ke kau tahu siapa aku?". Seperti biasa, Mingyu menjawab dengan nada dinginnya.

"Memang perlu pun. Sebab kau tetiba sahaja mencampuri urusan kami".

"Aku masuk campur pun pasal aku nampak dia ni nampak macam terpaksa sahaja. Lagipun dia minta lepaskan bukan?". Mingyu masih menjawab dengan tenang.

Jongkook cuba mencapai tangan aku namun aku dengan pantas bergerak ke belakang Mingyu. Dia nampak terkejut. Aku harap kau akan tolong aku bawa jauh daripada Jongkook, Mingyu.

"Apa hubungan kau dengan Wonwoo huh?!". Jongkook mula meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudahlah. Aku penatlah nak lawan ayat dengan kau lagi. Aku sebenarnya teman lelaki Wonwoo. Dah puas hati? Lagipun sebagai teman lelaki tak kan lah aku nak tengok dia berpegangan tangan dengan lelaki lainkan? It just an eyesore to me". Mingyu tersenyum sinis lalu mencapai tangan aku. Dia menarik aku mengikutinya. Aku tak menolak kerana aku tak bencikan situasi ini.

Selamat tinggal Jongkook. Biarlah kenangan lalu menjadi memori. Kejap! Mana kau nak bawa aku ni Mingyu? Semacam serius pun muka.

"Mingyu?". Aku memanggilnya.

Kelihatan seperti seolah-olah dia bagaikan baru tersedar apa yang dia lakukan. Dia melepaskan tangan aku dan masih memandang ke arah yang membelakangkan aku.

"Mingyu?". Aku masih cuba memanggilnya.

"Deo baboya?!".

"Eh? De?". Aku dengar tapi aku tetap menyoal. Ada ke patut dia kata aku bodoh? Tak puas hatinya!

"Deo jjinja baboya?! Kenapa kau biarkan dia paksa kau? Kau bukan reti melawan ke? Asal kau tak tolak tangan dia sahaja tadi?!". Terkejut aku melihat Mingyu yang meninggikan suaranya ke arah aku. Mingyu memegang kedua-dua belah bahuku dengan kuat.

"Sa…sakit". Aku mula cuba melepaskan bahuku daripada tangannya.

"Ah! Mian…". Dia melepaskan kedua-dua belah tangannya. Kenapa muka dia macam risau pun?

"Kenapa kau perlu risau? Aku ni tak perlu diambil tahu lagi dah. Kau bukan bencikan aku ke? Lagipun, aku dah kena reject dengan kau". Aku mula memeluk tubuh.

Tangan aku ditarik membuatkan aku rapat ke dada Mingyu. Terkejut aku dengan perlakuan Mingyu ditambahkan lagi apabila Mingyu memeluk aku. Erat pelukannya yang mampu membuatkan hati aku berdegup kencang.

"Mingyu…lepaslah". Aku cuba menolak namun masih dipeluk erat.

"Kenapalah kau bodoh sangat? Perasaan aku pun kau tak boleh faham? Macam manalah aku boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang bodoh macam kau". Ek eleh! Tahulah kau pandai,Mingyu. Lagipun, budak bodoh macam aku ni manalah layak….eh?! kejap! Dia kata apa tadi? Cuba ingat semula, Wonwoo!

"Apa kau kata,Mingyu? Aku tak pasti sama ada ayat yang aku dengar tadi mungkin permainan akal". Air mata aku mula bertakung.

"Dengar betul-betul kali ini. Aku tak akan ulang ayat ni buat kali kedua. Aku cintakan kau. Aku sendiri tak tahu macam mana aku boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang bodoh macam kau ni. Jatuhlah reputasi aku lepas ni". Air mata aku mula mengalir. Ayat yang last tu memang tak best. Ada ke pentingkan reputasi.

"Ayat kau tetap menyakitkan hati". Akhirnya aku menangis juga. Segannya!

Di tasik…

"Mingyu…apa kita buat disini?". Aku memandang Mingyu yang baring di atas rumput bersebelahan aku.

"Memerhatikan alam". Kenapa dia suka jawab dengan nada dinginnya?

"Nak balik". Aku mula memuncungkan mulutku.

Pantas aku cuba bangun namun tangan aku dicapai membuatkan aku kembali terduduk namun kali ini aku duduk diatas peha Mingyu. Muka aku mula merona merah. Kenapalah dia suka buat perkara romantik? Segannya…

"Cepatnya nak merajuk. Mana pergi ya namja yang kuat sangat bersuara dan ketawa kuat sangat?". Dia tersenyum. Comelnya!

"Dah hilang". Aku mengalihkan mukaku daripada terus-menerus memandangnya.

Aku bangun dan mendekati tasik. Seketul batu aku campak ke dalam tasik. Bengang aku dengan mamat dingin ni. Bukan nak bawa dating tempat best. Ada ke patut bawa dekat tasik. Tiba-tiba aku dikalungkan dengan seutas rantai yang berbentuk not music. Aku berpaling memandang Mingyu.

"Mingyu? Apa ni?".aku memegang rantai tersebut.

"Tak nampak ke? Kan tu rantai". Aku memberikan pandangan tak puas hati kepada Mingyu.

"Memanglah rantai. Malaslah nak cakap dengan kau. Lain yang aku nak dengar, lain pula jawapan yang kau bagi". Aku mula menarik muncung sekali lagi.

"That the proof that you are mine. You always be mine and it will never change until it come to death". Mingyu memeluk aku erat.

Mingyu, aku benar-benar sukakan kau dan tak akan pernah putus asa dengan perasaan cinta ini. Aku juga akan menyintai kau sepenuh hati selamanya. Saranghaeyo Mingyu.

- **T-A-M-A-T** -


End file.
